Love Painful
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Dua orang anak manusia yang memiliki masalah masing-masing dalam kehidupan. Terjerat oleh sebuah kebencian yang mengikat erat hubungan mereka dan ke duanya memiliki kebencian yang mendalam satu sama lain tanpa pernah menyadari akan hadirnya secuil perasaan cinta dihati "Aku memaafkanmu tapi jangan pernah mengharapkan hatiku." WARNING : AU,TYPO,CRACK PAIR,OOC,OC DLL. Mind R&R?


Dua orang anak manusia yang memiliki masalah masing-masing dalam kehidupan. Terjerat oleh sebuah kebencian yang mengikat erat hubungan mereka satu sama lain. Sasuke Uchiha membenci seorang gadis karena dianggap mirip dengan gadis yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya sekaligus merenggut kebahagiaan-nya serta sang ibu dari sisinya untuk selamanya.

Hinata Hyuuga membenci Sasuke karena telah melukainya baik secara batin maupun fisik gara-gara iris bulan yang dimilikinya. Karena pemuda itulah hidupnya hancur berantakan, dari harus berpisah dengan sang kekasih, dijauhi juga dibenci oleh para gadis karena dicap sebagai gadis penggoda juga perebut kekasih orang dan di usir serta dibenci oleh keluarganya itu semua karena Sasuke Uchiha.

Keduanya memiliki kebencian yang mendalam satu sama lain tanpa pernah menyadari akan hadirnya secuil perasaan cinta dihati salah satu dari keduanya.

" _Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan pernah mengharapkan aku memberikan hatiku untukmu."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **~Love Painful~**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, EYD yang ambura** **d** **ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC,** **OC,** **CRACK PAIR** **dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

 **PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven tengah berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa sebuket bunga lilly segar ditangan yang dibelinya tadi ditoko bunga dekat rumah sakit. Para perawat atau pekerja medis yang berpapasan dengan pemuda tampan bermata kelam ini silih berganti memberi salam serta hormat padanya yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit, Sasuke Uchiha putra bungsung dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha sekaligus cucu dari Madara Uchiha pendiri Uchiha Corporation juga rumah sakit besar ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _sama_ ," para perawat silih berganti memberikan salam.

"Hn," balasnya dengan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit, itu-pun dengan susah payah dan terpaksa tapi sebagai putra dari pemilik rumah sakit ini setidaknya Sasuke harus bisa menjaga sikap didepan semua orang, terlebih didepan para pegawai sang ayah.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju gedung dilantai lima dan ruangan yang dituju oleh Sasuke adalan sebuah ruangan khusus yang merawat sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi mengalami koma sejak tiga tahun yang lalu karena percobaan bunuh diri dengan loncat dari kamar apartemen mewah miliknya dan perbuatan bodoh Itachi dilakukan lantaran patah hati pada seorang gadis yang merupakan teman SMA sang kakak dan gara-gara kejadian ini kehidupan keluarganya yang dulu tenang juga harmonis jadi berantakan dan hancur.

Nyawa Itachi berhasil diselamatkan walaupun harus mengalami luka berat dibagian kepala yang membuatnya terbaring koma hingga saat ini. Karena kejadian itu pula-lah sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha jatuh sakit disebabkan depresi berat memikirkan keadaan Itachi juga berita serta cercaaan para kerabat dan orang-orang mengenai sang anak dan tak lama wanita cantik paruh baya ini meninggal dunia, lalu sang ayah yang merasa kehilangan dan terpukul dengan kematian sang istri memilih pergi keluar Negeri mengurus perusahaan, menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukkan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disini menjaga sang kakak yang tak kunjung siuman.

Tak tahu'kah bahwa bukan ayahnya saja yang merasa kehilangan dan terpukul dengan kematian sang ibu, Sasuke-pun merasakan hal yang sama dan kepergian sang ayah meninggalkannya disini sendirian membuat keadaan Sasuke semakin terpuruk juga down tak jarang pemuda tampan bermata kelam ini pergi ke klub malam untuk berpesta menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya sejenak dengan menenggak beberapa botol minuman beralkohol kualitas terbaik.

 **SREK...**

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu ruang rawat sang kakak. Hal pertama yang dilihat didalam ruangan adalah, tubuh sang kakak yang terbaring lemah dengan mulut mengenakan alat bantu pernafasan, selang infus ditangan serta alat detak jantung yang setiap saat memantau denyut jantung milik Itachi.

 **TAP  
** Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar, pandangan matanya kosong dan lurus menatap tubuh sang kakak.

Seperti biasa setiap hari pemuda tampan bermata kelam ini selalu datang melihat keadaan sang kakak dengan membawakannya karangan bunga sebelum pergi ke kampus juga memantau perkembangan sang kakak.

 **SRAAKK**

Diambilnya kursi lalu duduk disamping ranjang Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap sang kakak namun raut wajahnya berubah sendu tak kala melihat keadaan pria bersurai hitam itu, "Kakak," panggilnya lirih.

Hatinya merasa sedih dan pilu tak kala melihat keadaan sang kakak yang terbaring koma dengan bantuan alat pernafasan dimulutnya, alat detak jantung serta selang infus. Kemanakah sosok pria tampan nan gagah yang selalu menjadi kebanggannya itu? Sudah tiga tahun berlalu tapi pria bersurai hitam panjang itu tak mau juga membuka kedua matanya lagi membuat Sasuke hampir gila dan stress memikirkannya.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak memikirkan keadaan keluarga besarnya, sang ayah juga nasib Perusahaan keluarganya mungkin Sasuke juga akan bunuh diri karena tak kuat menahan beban hidup serta derita yang dialaminya saat ini. Diluar mungkin sosoknya terlihat angkuh, sombong, kuat dan menakutkan andai saja mereka tahu kalau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke adalah pria rapuh yang memendam kesedihan mendalam namun sebagai pemuda berharga diri tinggi ia tidak mau dikasihani atau bahkan dipandang lemah oleh siapapun. Karena itu ia selalu berawajah dingin dan stoick untuk menutupi perasaan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

 **Tes...**

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes diujung mata Sasuke melihat keadaan sang kakak yang seperti ini. Andai saja kakaknya tidak berbuat hal bodoh dengan terjun dari balkon apartement mewahnya hanya gara-gara mengetahui kabar pernikahan dari gadis pujaan hatinya. Mungkin saat ini mereka semua masih bisa berkumpul dan sang ibu masih berada di dunia ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka atau menduga kalau kakaknya akan bunuh diri hanya karena hal sepele, padahal orang yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai kakaknya itu adalah orang yang tangguh, kuat tidak lemah dan mudah putus asa seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul sang kakak karena perbuatan bodohnya itu sudah membuat sang ibu pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya dan merubah segalanya.

Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, Sasuke akan mencegah sang kakak berbuat bodoh dan meminta gadis bernama Shion itu membatalkan pernikahannya lalu menikah dengan kakaknya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan hal yang sudah lewat juga berlalu tidak bisa diulang kembali atau-pun dirubah. Ini semua adalah Takdir dari Tuhan untuknya dan saat ini Sasuke fokus merawat sang kakak serta terus berharap dengan kesembuhannya, ia begitu merindukan sosok sang kakak karena kini harapan dan hidupnya hanya untuk Itachi.

"Kakak cepatlah bangun," Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangan Itachi, "Apakah kau tak tahu kalau aku begitu merindukanmu, tawamu dan omelan darimu," sambungnya dengan nada sendu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa detik kemudian membukanya menampilkan kedua iris kelamnya yang berkilat penuh kebencian dan amarah, "Kakak, taukah kau kalau aku bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengannya," Sasuke mulai bercerita pada sang kakak.

Diangkatnya kepalanya dari atas tangan sang kakak, "Gadis dengan mata seindah bulan yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku dulu. Gadis itu memang cantik..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap sang kakak penuh arti. "Tapi aku akan membuatnya menderita dan terluka karena aku benci pada gadis yang memiliki bola mata sepertinya." Sambung Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Jadi cepatlah bangun agar kau bisa melihat bagaimana menderitanya dan tersiksanya gadis itu," desisnya penuh nada kebencian serta amarah.

Itachi masih diam tak beraksi sama sekali mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan setelah bercerita banyak hal pada sang kakak dari apa yang dialaminya dan dilakukannya pada sang kakak, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit lalu pegi menuju kampusnya.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi, berisitirahatlah dengan tenang," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak keluar dari ruang Itachi.

Selama berjalan dikorido rumah sakit banyak pasang mata khususnya dari para gadis menatap penuh takjub serta terpesona pada Sasuke dan karena merasa risih juga tak suka Sasuke mengambil kaca mata hitamnya lalu memakaikannya. Padahal hal yang dilakukannya malah membuat pemuda bersuai raven ini terlihat lebih keren dan tampan membuat para gadis semakin menjerit keras dalam hati.

 **BLAMM**

Sasuke menutup keras pintu mobil sport mewahnya.

 **BRUUMM...**

Sasuke menggas mobil sport mewahnya dan sedetik kemudian, mobilnya melaju cepat meninggalkan area rumah sakit menuju kampus. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke tiba di kampus mengingat jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit dan ia sendiri memakai mobil sport mewah keluaran terbaru yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang.

 **BRUMMM**

 **CKIETTT**

Sasuke memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat parkir khusus yang memang sengaja disediakan oleh kampus untuknya, mengingat Sasuke adalah putra dari penyumbang terbesar untuk kampus ini jadi tak heran jika ia mendapatkan perlakukan khusus dari pihak kampus.

"Psstt lihat, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah datang," bisik salah satu gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari parkiran.

"Iya dan hari ini ia terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona," timpal teman gadis disebelahnya.

Keduanya sibuk membicarakan Sasuke tanpa menyadari kalau obrolan mereka berdua terdengar oleh Sasuke sendiri. Dan pemuda tampan bersurai raven ini mendecih sebal karena para gadis tak bosan-bosannya juga lelah membicarakan dirinya.

Namun hal itu sudah biasa terjadi dan membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus bersikap biasa saja dan tak ambil pusing selagi mereka tidak melakukan hal bodoh tak berguna padanya dengan menyatakan cinta, mengirim surat cinta atau semacamnya karena jika mereka berani melakukannya ia tak akan segan-segan akan mengeluarkan gadis itu atau bahkan berbuat lebih buruk dari sekedar dikeluarkan dari kampus.

 **GRAPP**

Diambilnya tas hitam besar kotak sedang bergambar bibir besar ditengah-tengahnya kemudian diletakkan kesamping lalu berjalan santai memasuki kampus tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan serta jeritan dari para gadis.

"Yo, _Teme_. Selamat pagi," sapa pemuda tampan bersurai kuning berkulit tan dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menatap datar pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu yang tak lain adalah teman baiknya, "Kau kemana saja semalam?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Pulang dan pesta semalam tak menarik sama sekali," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Dasar payah, padahal semalam banyak gadis-gadis cantik dar..."

 **WHUSSS**

Tiba-tiba aura dingin dan mencekam terasa dibelakang Naruto, "Pe-perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak," serunya.

"Lihatlah dibelakangmu," Tunjuk Sasuke santai.

Ketika Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, ia mendapatkan Sakura Haruno sang kekasih berdiri menyeramkan bak Dewa _Oni_ dibelakangnya. Wajah Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan selalu tersenyum lima jari bak bintang iklan pasta gigi berubah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya.

"Sa-Sa-ku-ra- _chan_..." panggilnya takut.

 **GREP...**

Sakura langsung menjewer kuping kanan Naruto dan menariknya, "Ikut aku Naruto," omelnya.

Naruto meronta dan menatap wajah Sasuke meminta pertolongan namun pemuda beramata kelam itu tersenyum mengejek melihat Naruto, "Terima saja hukuman dari Sakura, aku pergi ke kelas duluan Naruto," Sasuke melambaikan salah satu tangannya kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju kelas tanpa mengidahkan teriakkan dari Naruto meminta pertolongan.

"TEMEEEEE!" jerit Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum super tipis melihat sikap dan tingkah dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Naruto adalah pemuda yang terkenal playboy dikampus ini dan sudah banyak gadis yang terjebak serta terjerat rayuannya sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis terkuat di kampus ini mengingat gadis bersurai merah muda pendek itu bisa mengangkat serta membanting sasak tinju milik klub tinju karena menghalangi jalan.

Tapi aneh serta ajaibnya keduanya menjalin kasih selama lima tahun lebih dan mereka selalu bertengkar juga ribut karena sikap Naruto yang belum berubah masih suka bersenang-senang dengan para gadis untuk diajaknya one night stand.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ia tidak memepercayai cinta juga tak ingin jatuh cinta pada siapapun karena menurutnya cinta adalah sebuah perasaan rumit yang membawa nestapa serta derita untuknya serta keluarganya, lihat saja kakaknya mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena perasaan cintanya tak dibalas dan karena perbuatan bodohnya itu Sasuke harus merasakan penderitan serta kesedihan berkepanjang karena kematian sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SREEKKK**

 **SREEEKKK**

Seorang gadis terlihat berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari sebuah gudang tak terpakai dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan dan rambut panjangnya yang semula terkuncir rapih kini acak-acakkan bak terkena angin puting beliung tak hanya itu wajahnya-pun sedikit babak belur karena dipukuli.

"Hiksh..." isaknya lirih.

Liquid bening terus mengalir dari kedua iris bulannya tak hanya itu seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah beberapa gadis menyeretnya secara paksa lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa atau mendengar pertanyaan darinya, mereka langsung memukuli, menjambak juga memakinya dengan kasar.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga robek dibeberapa bagian karena ditarik kuat oleh salah satu dari gerombolan gadis yang bisa dipastikan adalah fans gila dari pemuda bersurai raven itu, idola di kampus ini.

Diotaknya masih terekam jelas perkataan mereka semua padanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda paling populer di kampus ini.

" _Kami akan terus menyakitimu gadis jelek jika terus mendekati dan menggoda Sasuke-kun." Salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram erat dagunya dan menatapnya penuh amarah._

Gadis cantik ini-pun sebenarnya tidak ingin ataupun punya niatan untuk dekat ataupun kenal dengan pemuda bersurai raven itu yang merupakan sumber masalah dan penderitaannya belakangan ini.

Entah berapa lama lagi dirinya akan bertahan dengan semua ini, apakah jika seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya hancur pemuda itu baru bisa merasa senang juga puas sehingga tidak menggangu hidupnya yang memang sudah rumit sejak ia dilahirkan oleh sang ibu.

Didalam diri Hinata memang mengalir darah bangsawan keluarga Hyuuga akan tetapi ibunya adalah seorang istri simpanan dari sang ayah atau orang-orang menyebut ibunya sebagai selingkuhan sang ayah yang merupakan salah satu pelayan dikediaman Hyuuga. Sejak lahir Hinata memang tak diinginkan juga diharapkan oleh siapapun termasuk sang ayah yang tak pernah mau memandang wajahnya sama sekali bahkan saat upacara pemakaman ibunya lima tahun yang lalu, pria paruh baya itu tidak berkata apapun pada Hinata dan hanya diam didepan makam sang ibu dengan padangan mata yang dingin.

Tak ada air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata bulannya juga raut kesedihan yang terpancar diwajah sang ayah, sejak saat itu Hinata baru mengerti dan menyadari kalau sang ayah memang tak mencintai ibunya jadi tak heran jika pria paruh baya yang memiliki iris bulan sepertinya itu tak pernah mau menggangapnya ada karena memang Hinata tidak dicintai juga diharapkan di berada di dunia ini.

Lalu saat ini penderitaan Hinata harus bertambah berkali lipat dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai raven itu didalam hidupnya.

Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah menyangka keinginannya untuk pergi kuliah di kota Tokyo agar bisa dekat dengan sang kekasih akan membawanya pada penderitaan yang menyakitkan untuknya, baik secara tubuh maupun batin.

" _Aku akan terus menyaikitimu hingga terasa disetiap denyut nadimu, Hinata." desisnya dengan pandangan mata penuh kebencian._

Pemuda bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu menyakitinya hanya karena kedua bola mata yang dimilikinya. Ya, hanya gara-gara kedua iris matanya yang seperti bulan membuatnya harus merasa menderita bak di dalam Neraka. Karena Sasuke dendam pada gadis yang memiliki iris bulan yang sama dengannya. Karena gadis bermata bulan sepertinya sudah membuat Sasuke harus mengalami banyak kesedihan dan kehilangan mendalam.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha." Desis Hinata penuh kebencian.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Tulisan apa itu diatas # tutupin wajah pake bantal karena malu.**

 **Maafkan saya kalau Fic ini sangat abal, jelek dan Hinatanya dibuat menderita maafkan saya karena kebutuhan cerita mengingat Fic ini berbau Angst # Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Saya sebenarnya suka dengan pair SasuHina (tapi tetap suka Hinata dipasangkan dengan siapapun) tapi belum bisa dapet ide buat bikin dan kebetulan otak lagi dapet ilham entah dari mana dan permintaan seseorang lalu jadilah Fic abal ini.**

 **Mungkin ini baru PROLOG tapi kepanjangan ^^.**

 **Hutang Fic sangat banyak tapi publish cerita baru# bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Padahal niatnya mau HIATUS tapi malah publish cerita baru# Maafkan diriku* Lari pake jurus sejuta langkah biar cepat kaburnya...**

 **Untuk kelanjutan Fic milik Inoue juga mungkin fic ini jika ada yang suka akan Inoue lanjutkan TAHUN DEPAN.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau dan meluangkan waktunya membaca Fic abal ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka  
**


End file.
